Give Me a Reason to Love You
by White Phoenix Eternal
Summary: {Changed Pename} Yugi's friends ignored him for too long so now, he goes to America, where meets new friends and have a new life. When he goes back, however, will he be able to forgive his frineds, especially Yami? Chpt 2 rewrite YYY
1. Leaving Painful Memories

Give Me a Reason to Love You  
  
By Pharaoh's Dark Hikari  
  
Okay, I know this has been done before, like many, MANY times, but I thought, 'Why not give it a try?' So I am. Don't worry; I'll work on my other ficcy, 'Magical Bonds' also.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! They belong to...whoever created the idea.  
  
Warning: This contains Yaoi, and Tea/Anzu bashing. If you don't like, then don't' read. (I usually don't do bashing but, what the heck)  
  
Ready? Ok, let's start this fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Leaving Painful Memories  
  
Yugi Motou looked out the window of his bedroom, starring at the stars up above, glittering thousands of light-years away. A tear slipped down the pale cheek as Yugi silently talked to the stars.  
  
'What...happened to me? Why am I so lonely and depressed? Why have they turned on me, especially Yami? I thought... he loved me. But now...' two more tears slipped out of those dazzling beautiful amethyst eyes like twin streams of uncontained water.  
  
'Why is it happening to me? What have I done to anger the gods above? ...Why...me...' Yugi turned away from the stars and closed the windowsills.  
  
He walks over to him bed and literally crashed into it, bouncing a good foot in the air before landing softly onto it, burying his face into the pillow and proceeds to cry uncontrollably. He couldn't take this pain anymore. It just hurts so much. All he wanted was friends and someone to love him. But now that Yami had his own body, it was like Yugi was never there to begin with. Sure, they were still friendly at first, when they still considered Yugi their best bud. But for some reason, they just...stopped talking to him altogether. They even hardly noticed him anymore. 'It must have something to do with Tea. But how? Why would she do this to me?' Yugi sobbed quietly into the now soaked pillow. 'Guess it would do me no good. They won't even listen to me, especially if it was about one of their friends.'  
  
Yugi got up from the bed and walks over to the phone. Yugi reaches for it, but pauses. 'Wait, is this the right choice? I mean, would this be a coward's way out?' Yugi thought about it some more. 'If I leave, will Yami and the others even remember me? I sure know Tea wouldn't,' Yugi concluded in his mind. After all, Tea was the only who said anything harsh to him and physically hurt him when no one was around.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Yugi huddled into the corner of the alleyway, trying to make himself invisible from the approaching tall figure.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" the female voice mocked, coming closer to the huddled figure of the small boy. "Ah, Little Yugi Motou, the weak, pathetic excuse of a human."  
  
Yugi tried his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. "P-Please, Tea..."  
  
The figure laughed and stepped out of the shadows to reveal Tea Gardener, a tall, lanky brunette with ice-cold blue eyes. "So Yugi, have you been pestering my future Boyfriend?" (Ewwwwwww!)  
  
Yugi gulped. "N-No..." Suddenly, he found himself being jerked up toward the face of Tea by the collar.  
  
"Don't lie to me," she hissed, violently shaking him with hatred, ignoring the whimpers emitting from the young boy. "I saw Yami looking distress today and I knew it has something to do with you."  
  
Tea brought her free hand back and slapped Yugi across the face as hard as she can, enjoying the yelp that emitted from the petite boy. She smirked and yanked Yugi closer to her. "Now, I want you to stop pestering my koi or else..." She slapped Yugi again. "I'll make you pay dearly."  
  
Tea released Yugi She looked at Yugi, who was curled up in a tight ball, holding his cheeks and crying softly. "I over heard Yami and the others. They think you're just a pathetic wimp, who needs help on everything you try to do so now, they are fed up with you. Did you notice that they stop talking to you a long time ago? Well, they all hate you so much, they wished you were dead. That is why they, including myself, ignore you."  
  
Yugi was shocked at what he heard. It was true the others were now not even bothering to take noticed of his presence. Yugi had always wondered why they did this, but now he knew...that they hated him to death. Now he knew, why they never talked to him anymore...they wished him dead... His eyes welled up with even more tears. Tea smirked at the pitiful sight in front of her. "It's all true but they didn't have the heart to tell you. But I have relayed the information to you, so now, if you're smart, stay away from us. I speak on behalf all of us."  
  
Tea turned to leave. "Oh, and Yugi, if you tell anyone about this, I'll personally make sure you'll never live to see another day again."  
  
Tea laughed harshly again and left Yugi there in the alleyway, on the dirty ground to cry and dwell on what she told him  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Tears welled up again, but he angrily brushed them away. So, they all hated him and wished him gone, huh? 'Well, then there's no where for me to go but America.' With that, Yugi picked up the receiver and dialed up Seto Kaiba's number.  
  
RING RING RING RING  
  
A tired voice picked up. "Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yugi?" the voice on the other end was surprised. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "Seto, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
The other end was silent for a moment. "What do you need?"  
  
"Can I borrow some money so I can fly to America tomorrow?"  
  
Silence again on the other end. "...Why Yugi?"  
  
"Because...I need to get away from this place." Yugi said, voice breaking slightly.  
  
"Yugi? What wrong? What happened? Why do you need to go to America?" Seto asked in a worried tone.  
  
Yugi ended up explaining everything to Seto, even when Tea threatened him. After he finished, there was a long silence. "Seto?" Yugi said.  
  
"Those damn bastards..." Seto murmured. Then his voice got serious again. "I'll go talk to them, Yugi, knock some sense into that idiotic pharaoh and his minions."  
  
"NO!" Yugi practically yelled into the mouthpiece. "Please, don't. Tea warned me not to tell anyone. Please..." Yugi pleaded in a somber tone.  
  
Another dead silence. "Alright Yugi, I'll lead you the money. When do you need it?"  
  
Yugi breathed in relief. "I need it tomorrow. I'm leaving by then."  
  
"Okay then, Yugi, I'll send someone over to give you the money and take you to the airport."  
  
Yugi smiled gratefully, though Seto couldn't see it. "Thank you, Seto, and one more thing. Please don't tell anyone where I'm going."  
  
"Not even your grandpa?"  
  
"No, please, not even him."  
  
"Alright, Yugi, I promise I won't tell another living soul, except with the exception of Mokuba." Yugi sighed in relief. "But, you have to do something for me."  
  
Yugi nodded. "What is it you need, Seto?"  
  
"Promise me you'll email me everyday and come back soon. Ok?"  
  
Yugi laughed softly. "I promise, Seto. And I promise to send you and Mokuba gifts, too."  
  
"I think Mokuba would like that."  
  
Yugi laughed again. "Thanks again, Seto."  
  
"No problem, Yugi. Just keep your promise and I'll keep mine. The Limo will be here to pick you up at noon, ok?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Yeah, Thank a lot. I'll find a way to repay you, Seto."  
  
"No need, just come back soon, ne? By Yugi, and good luck. I'll miss you."  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek at Seto's words. "I'll miss you too. Bye Seto."  
  
Yugi hung up and proceeded to pack up. He walks back over to his closet and pulls out a traveling suitcase. He then proceeds to pack all of his belongings, clothing, deck, etc. After gathering all his things and hid them in the closet, he proceeded to write a note to Yami:  
  
Dear Yami,  
  
I'm leaving you in my place so I won't be a burden to you and the others. Don't go trying to look for me, because, you'll be very disappointed. You and the others have treated me like nothing and now, I'm leaving to start a new life. Good-bye, Yami and I hope you have fun filling my roll here.  
  
Yugi  
  
Yugi left the note on his desk and went to change into his sleeping clothes. He brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
  
His final thought before his drifted off to sleep were, ' I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll show them all what I'm capable of.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PDH: Whoa, that was longer that I expected. Ah well, how was that? Good? Bad? Need more work? I need reviews here people so R&R and I'll give all those reviewed lots of pixie sticks! ^_^ 


	2. Where Are You, Aibou?

Give Me a Reason to Love You  
  
By Pharaoh's Dark Hikari  
  
*Squeals happily* Thanks for the reviews, all of you! Like I promised, here are some pixie sticks *Hands out crates full of sugar-loaded pixie sticks*  
  
There, and thank you all again! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed:  
  
To Koishii No Tenshi: *Squeals* Thank you for the compliment. I've read your stories and thought they were really good! I got a review from Koishii No Tenshi! *Dances around*  
  
Yami Crimson: ¬.¬ As you can see, she's a big fan of yours. Anyway, here's your update! ^_^  
  
To Lady-Wicca666: I know, poor Yugi. I felt like writing Angst for some reason so, I came up with this. I also have a lot more Ideas in my head. Warning: Never attempt to get into my head. It's scary in there. It even scares my Yami O_o Anyway, here's your update!  
  
To Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Yeah, I love these kinds of stories, especially if I need to cry. (Don't ask) Anyway, here's your update. Enjoy! Oh, and when I get the chance, I will read your story. I just have to get my projects and hmwk out of the way. Evil teachers...  
  
To Princess Krystal 01: Thanks for the compliment! ^_^  
  
To 'Strega': Hehehehe, don't worry, I'm not having Yugi join a band. I have something more...interesting in mind. *Smirks*  
  
To DaughterofDeath: Here's an update for yah  
  
To Evee 1: I'm sure you can write longer chapters than you're yami there. It goes the same for my yami as well.  
  
Yami Crimson: Hey!  
  
(Giggles)  
  
To 'Amber eyes': Don't worry, Yami will be VERY miserable without Yugi around.  
  
Again, thanks for those lovely reviews and here's the second chapter for you all!  
  
IMPORTANT! I rewrote this chapter to have it make more sense. So read it! And for this, you must thank Strega, who pointed this out to me. So this is for you, Strega!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh because if I did...let's just say no one would be in their right minds anymore.  
  
Warnings: This WILL become Yaoi later on. There will also be Tea/Anzu bashing going on as well so if you don't like, then don't read. (Weird, I usually don't do bashing. Oh well ^^;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Where are You, Aibou?  
  
Morning seeped through the closed blinds, awaking the young boy from his deep slumber. Yugi sat up from his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes to chase away the remainders of sleep.  
  
Grumbling tiredly, Yugi took a glance at the clock. It read 11:30 pm. 'Hm, thirty minutes before Seto's limo comes to pick me up. I can get ready by then.' With that, he got up, stretched his limbs, and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
After closing and locking the door shut, Yugi stripped down and stepped into the white basin tub. He pulled the shower curtains around the tub and tuned on the water, waiting for the right temperature. When it was warm enough, he soaked under the warm spray for a while before washing himself down with soap.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Yugi stepped out of the bathroom and headed to his room to change into something comfortable to wear for the trip. He settled on a dark purple sleeveless shirt, black leather pants and black boots. He wore a black collar and many armlets and bracelets on his arms and wrists.  
  
Yugi looked at the Millennium Puzzle, battling whether or not should he take it with him. 'Should I take it with me?' He looked at it again, wondering what use would it have for him if he brought it with him to America.  
  
'Ah, well, I guess it won't do me harm if I brought it with me.' With that, Yugi slipped the Millennium Puzzle into his personal bag.  
  
Scrambling around to check if he had everything he needed to take with him, he placed the note he had written last night on Yami's desk in his room. Yugi went to his grandpa's room and placed another note on his bed.  
  
Dear Grandpa,  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm leaving for a while. I need to clear my head from this environment. Don't worry, though, I'll return when I'm ready. Please, Grandpa, don't go looking for me. I'm sorry I did this to you, but I need get away from it all. I'll come back as soon as I can.  
  
Love, Yugi  
  
A tear threatened to fall from his lovely amethyst, but he quickly wiped it away. Yugi placed the note on his grandpa's pillow and left before more tears came flowing out.  
  
Yugi slowly made his way downstairs, thinking of all the memories he had with his grandpa; his so called friends, his yami...  
  
'No, I mustn't think of these things,' Yugi thought to himself, shaking his head of the painful memories. 'Yami and the others wished me gone. I'll grant them theirs wishes by leaving.' Yugi another shake of his head, Yugi picked up his belongings and head out the door. He waited for the limo.  
  
10 minutes later, the limo arrived and the driver came out, taking his luggage from him and placing it in the trunk. After that was taken care of, the driver held the door open for him. Yugi turned around and took one look at the game shop. He bit back a trembling lip and turned away quickly to enter the car. The door was closed and he was on his way to a new life.  
  
*~*With Yami*~*  
  
Yami watched Joey with hints of amusement glittering in the corners of his ruby eyes. He could never get over at how much his blonde friend could pit down his stomach. Heck, he probably could down an entire pizza store!  
  
Chuckling slightly once again, Yami turned his attention to his own meal, only to find that his food was all gone. "Joey!"  
  
The blonde looked at him. "Yes, Yami?"  
  
The Pharaoh pointed to his now-empty food tray. A sweatdrop appeared on Joey's forehead. "Err, sorry Yami, I was hungry."  
  
Yami snorted, causing tall brown-eyed boy to scratch his head in embarrassment. Yami grabbed his tray and went to throw away the trash. Joey followed the same suit. "So, Yami, what do you want to do now?"  
  
Yami thought about it. He really wanted to see is Hikari, who he was sure at home.  
  
~*~*  
  
For the past few weeks, no _Months_, Yugi did not include himself in any of the activities Yami and the others participated in. He always kept a far distance from the group now and wouldn't even talk to Yami anymore. He even cut off the mind link they shared before and sealed away the door to his soul room.  
  
For Yami, this hurt him a lot and made him worry for his little Aibou, pondering if something happened to Yugi that made him into this. But, just as he was about to console his Hikari, that slut, Tea, beat him to it.  
  
She had emerged from the game shop, looking sad. At first, he thought it was authentic, like she really was depressed and shocked but now that he looked back, it did seem like she was acting. Anyway, Tea had emerged from the game shop, tears and all. Yami tried to act like he wasn't there but Tea spotted him anyways.  
  
Yami didn't really like Tea. Sure, she was a good friend at the beginning of it all but after Battle City, she was starting to annoy him to the point where the once-Pharaoh wanted to jump out the nearest window and wake up in the next 5,000 years. The only reason he hung around her was for Yugi's sake. She was after all, Yugi's loyal friend. But it really bugged him. Tea always tried to sit next to him and wanted to hold hands. She always asks him if he wanted to do things with her, just the two. But Yami always made sure he dragged Bakura or another with him when going to meet Tea.  
  
(Sorry, getting off topic. ^^;)  
  
Anyways...Tea spotted him hiding on the shadows, ran towards him and literally flung her arms around his neck, nearly choking him.  
  
(A/N: Okay, normally I would do a flash back here but, right now my brain is on the frizzle so I'm not going to put one here. I'll just tell you about it. Sorry, too lazy ^^;)  
  
Tea was in tears, sobbing into his shoulder. Yami, standing there in disgust, reluctantly put an arm around her and asked what happened. What Tea told him shocked him to the point of heartbreak. Yugi didn't want to be near us anymore. He just thought of them as annoying and bugging him. He wanted to be left alone and never be bugged by them ever again. Yami, feeling despair that his own Hikari did not want to be around them anymore, walked Tea home, feeling slightly annoyed that Tea was clinging to him like a lifeline. After that, he slowly made his way back to the game shop, pondering at why Yugi was like this and why would he spill out his feelings just now. 'Well, if Yugi wanted space away from us, then I'd have to tell the others to leave him alone like he asked.'  
  
~*~*  
  
"Hello, earth to Yami! Are you in there bud?"  
  
Yami snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention back onto his friend. Joey looked at him to see if he was okay. "You okay, Yami? You look a little flushed. Maybe you should go home and rest."  
  
Yami smiled up at him. "Thanks, Joey. I will do that. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, see yah tonight."  
  
With that, Yami walked out the door and headed back to the Game shop. Grandpa was out again in Egypt with his good friends so that left Yami to care for the small Hikari, though he hadn't done much caring for his aibou since Yugi did not want to be around him anymore.  
  
Sighing softly, he kept on walking, thinking of nothing else that would bring on another pounding headache.  
  
A few minutes later, Yami reached the front door of the game shop. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, careful not to make a sound incase Yugi was still asleep. Yami set the keys onto the counter and crept upstairs to take a nap. He paused at Yugi's closed bedroom door, wondering if he should check up on Yugi. 'No, I shouldn't bug him. He's annoyed with me.'  
  
With that, Yami headed straight for his bedroom and fall upon the pillows, only to find a note. Curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the note.  
  
His eyes widen considerably as he quickly scans through the note. 'Yugi...' He ran out of his room to the phone. Immediately he dialed up Joey's phone number, hoping the blonde was home by now. 'Come on, Joey. Pick up, pick up...' he chanted in a mantra his mind.  
  
Finally, someone did pick up. "Hello, Wheeler Residence."  
  
"Serenity, is that you?"  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to speak to Joey. Is he there?"  
  
"No he isn't. Yami what's wrong? You sound like you've been running a mile or something."  
  
"I'll tell you later. Just tell Joey to come over to my place. You can come along if you like."  
  
"Uh, okay...I'll do that. Bye Yami."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
With that, he proceeded to call up his other friends, asking them to meet him later at the game shop. Yami was struggling with himself if he wanted to call Tea up, but something in the back of his mind told him this whole mess was caused by Tea. 'No, I should leave her out of this until we can determine if she was behind this.'  
  
And with that, the waiting began.  
  
*~*An Hour and a ½ later*~*  
  
A knock on the door pulled the pharaoh out of his state, which was panicking about his aibou. He rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Joey, Serenity, Tristen, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik.  
  
Yami stepped aside to let the large group into the small house/game shop. After they were all inside and comfortable, they all turned their attention to Yami.  
  
"So Yami, why did you call us all down here?" Joey asked.  
  
"It had better be a good reason, Pharaoh, because I'm not wasting my precious time on you for nothing," Bakura muttered.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.  
  
"What? I have better things to do," Bakura countered with his lighter counterpart.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes at the two and turned her attention back to Yami. "What happened Yami? You seem troubled."  
  
Yami bit his lip so it wouldn't tremble and just handed Mai the note that Yugi left. Her lavender eyes widen considerably as she read the small note quickly. "Yugi left?!"  
  
Joey jumped up from his seat. "What? Are you serious?" He seized the note from Mai. His brown eyes also scanned the note. "He really did leave..."  
  
Tristen also stood up. "Wait a minute, how do we know that he left?"  
  
Yami looked over at him, hope glimmering in his eyes. "Yes, maybe he is still here..."  
  
Malik stood up, frustration etched into his face. "Great, just great. First Yugi doesn't want to talk to us. Now he claims that we've been ignoring him? How whacked is that?"  
  
"Unless...someone wanted him to believe that we purposely ignored him..." Serenity began. Suddenly, it registered in all of their brains.  
  
Tea  
  
"Grr, it's all Tea's fault. If she hadn't gone to talk to Yugi that day, this would not have happened. It's what she must have said to him. That crying thing was just an act! I'm going to rip her throat out," Yami muttered darkly, clenching his fist into a tight ball.  
  
"Why wait? Let's do it now!" Marik exclaimed, jumping from the couch and punching the air with his fist.  
  
He suddenly received a smack on the back of the head from Mai. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"Moron, we can't just march in there and say, 'Hi Tea! We're here to rip out your throat for lying to Yugi and cause him to run away. Goodbye!'"  
  
"Well that works for me," Marik mumbled, taking his seat next to his hikari.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, what are we going to do now? Yugi's probably far away now."  
  
Malik frowned. "We can still *try* to look for him. I mean what if he really isn't gone? He could just be hiding somewhere here."  
  
"Well, it didn't sound like he means it, I mean come on where did he find enough money to leave?" Ryou started.  
  
It clicked. "It must be Kaiba. I know it's Kaiba. He's heck a rich and I saw Yugi going over to his mansion a couple of times," Mai said slowly, thinking back to when she saw Yugi making his way to the large and overly expensive house.  
  
Yami spoke up. "Then it's settled. We go over to Kaiba's house and force him to tell us where Yugi is."  
  
Serenity looked up at him. "Right now?"  
  
"Yes, right now. For all I know, Yugi might still be here and if he is, then I want to catch him before he goes and does something drastic."  
  
Mai and Serenity both stood up. "We'll go with you to Kaiba's house."  
  
Ryou also stood. "I'll go to."  
  
Yami smiled gratefully at the trio. "Thanks," he turned back to the others, who currently had their heads together, no doubt plotting something. "What about you guys?"  
  
Joey looked up at him. "No thanks, Yami. Us five are going to hunt down Tea and force her to spill out her guts on what she had done to Yugi." And with that, the five were out the door.  
  
Mai stood up and stretched her limbs. "Well, that I can't wait to see. Anyway, are you ready to confront the King of Arrogant snobs himself?"  
  
"Yes let's go."  
  
So the three started slowly making their way to Kaiba's Mansion. While Serenity and Mai were babbling away at what ever they were talking about and Ryou in his own little world, Yami was deep inside thought.  
  
'I'm pretty sure Kaiba knows where Yugi is and I'm going to find out. If he doesn't then I'll find Yugi no matter what, whatever it takes. Please Yugi, be safe. I'm coming for you. And I promise I'll make it up to you.'  
  
*~*Where we left off with Yugi*~*  
  
Yugi looked around the airport, tired and exhausted from running around the port trying to look for the right gate. It's been 30 minutes now and he still hasn't found it.  
  
'Great, just great. My plane leaves in a few minutes and I still can't find where that damned gate is.'  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he whipped around to come face to face with an extremely attractive girl.  
  
She had glossy brown hair with hints of red if hit with the right light. She had alabaster skin like his own, except a bit darker. A purple halter- top covered her upper body while her waist was clothed with shorts that revealed much of her legs. A side skirt was draped over her slender hips and a white belt was secured onto it. She had on black boots that laced up to her knees and multiple bracelets and necklaces that clung to her neck and wrists as well as upper arms. (A/N: Think of FFX2 Yuna's Gunner outfit. I based it off of that, but not as revealing. Okay back to the fic.) But what made her unique were her eyes. They were a red-gold with hints of silver in their depths, giving them a mysterious glow behind them.  
  
The girl spoke up. "Hey are you lost?"  
  
Yugi slowly nodded, still staring at her eyes. He couldn't help it. They were hypnotizing. The girl smiled at this.  
  
Yugi, still staring, suddenly snapped out of it and blushed. She laughed softly at this and this caused Yugi to blush even more. "Well? Are you lost?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "I can't seem to find my flight. It's Flight 238."  
  
"Hey, that's my flight also. I know where it is. Come on," and she dragged him off to the gate where they boarded on just in time. Ironically, they had seats next to each other.  
  
"So...oh!" the girl exclaimed. "Please excuse my rude manners. My name in Lily Chen."  
  
"Yugi Motou." Yugi replied.  
  
"So," Lily said. "Why are you going to Florida?"  
  
"Uh..." Yugi really wasn't in the mood to reply. Lily seemed to understand that.  
  
"It's alright. No need to tell me. You can when you feel like it. Anyways, do you have a place over there?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No," was his simple reply.  
  
"Well, if you can't find one, then maybe you can stay with me!" she exclaimed.  
  
At this, Yugi brightened up a bit. "Really... oh, but I don't want to intrude..." he trailed off.  
  
Lily shook her head. "It's no prob, really. I'm sure Uncle Chi wouldn't mind. He's the one paying for my house."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's nothing to Uncle Chi, really. He's rich enough to probably by all of Florida!"  
  
Yugi smiled gratefully at his newfound friend. "Thanks, Lily."  
  
"No need to thank me. Just know that if you ever need help, then I'm always here for you." Lily smiled at him.  
  
At this, Yugi had to bit back a trembling lip. "Thank you so much. I'll always be there for you if you need me."  
  
Lily smiled. "Friends?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PDH: That was a long chapter in my perspective. Anyway, did you like it? I know it's kind of rushed and some of the things they say seem out of place, but I'm trying my best! Plus I rewrote this chapter to make more sense. So here you go, Strega!  
  
Okay, I need help here. I can't seem to decide what I want Yugi to be good at. You know, some of the fics similar to this one have Yugi good at something. So let's take a vote. I have one that I know that I want him to have. So this would be his second best talent that he developed during his stay in America. Here are your choices:  
  
Dancer  
  
Surfer  
  
Swimmer  
  
Ninja (My yami wanted this one O_o)  
  
This is all I can come up with. (Sorry, my brain's fried right now) If you have any suggestions, please leave it with your reviews. So Remember to R&R and see you in the next chapter! 


End file.
